Waking Up to Something New!
by Merina
Summary: What do you do when you wake up one morning to find not one but two strangers in your bed? Danielle wakes up one morning to find two bishies in her bed! As the bishies keep coming, will Danielle ever find a way to get them home?


An average day. That was how it all started. I never knew that the next day would change my life forever. I know this sounds like your average story, but it isn't. I never believed it was possible; hell even after it's happened I still have a hard time believing it. I guess you are all wondering to yourselves "what is she ranting on about?" or "what in the hell is she ranting about?" Well I guess I should go back to the beginning, when this whole mess started.

'And just when I thought it couldn't get any more boring, it actually does. I almost never thought a teacher could suck the fun out of the last day of school, but apparently, this one can,' I started fidgeting in my seat. There were only five minutes left on the clock, and just from a quick scan of the room, I noticed that I wasn't the only one getting restless. Nearly the entire class was on edge. No one was listening to the teacher. All eyes were on the ticking clock. These last few minutes were hell. Everyone was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. You could see how eager every person (well except the teacher) was to be out of there. I started counting down in my head as the second hand slowly made its way around the clock until it finally reached its starting point. The loud sound of a bell made its way through the air, and students rushed out of the doors. Being in the middle of a crowd of kids on the last day of school is not a very fun thing to do. I got stepped on and elbowed more times than I can count. I slowly walked out to the bus, not happy that I even had to ride the damn thing. I cursed my car for having to break down on me yesterday. Stupid piece of junk. I growled to myself as I got on the deafening bus. Damn little kids. Don't know how to keep their mouths shut. I took a seat as close to the back as I could. The only good thing about riding the bus is that a good friend of mine, Tim, rides it too. Well, part way at least. I started wondering if he got a ride home, when suddenly the bus doors opened again and on walked a blonde haired kid with glasses. Now Tim is one of those people who seem like they were made for glasses, unlike myself, but I have basically gotten rid of my glasses. They look good on him. I waved to him and he quickly came back and sat with me.

"Were you late enough? You almost missed it," I told him.

He looked back at me with a look of annoyance, "Well I wouldn't have if SOMEBODY hadn't taken my notebook. Your lucky I thought to look in your locker, or I would still be in there looking for it."

I simply shrugged, "Sorry I forgot I had it. It isn't a big deal. You have it now and that is what matters isn't it? Now where did I put my cd player…"

"Why is it that no matter where you go, you always have that thing with you? I rarely see you without it."

"Because my good friend, I love music. It takes me away from reality, it lets me think of more serious things," I smiled as I got a really good idea. "Hey this is a really good song! Listen to it," I handed him the headphones and turned up the volume. At first he gave me a weird look because he didn't really hear anything, but then a look of pure horror came over his face as he ripped the headphones off his head and threw them back at me as I laughed my ass off.

"You know that song just freaks me out! And yet you make me listen to it every chance you get!" He hollered at me.

"And….You …..Fall ..For it….every time," I said between laughs. I finally got myself under control, "And besides, I don't understand why you freak out whenever you hear Three O'clock Fairy."

"That song is creepy. It's just to…. peppy….."

I just gave him a weird look and tried to stop myself from laughing again. Tim is normally pretty peppy, and when he says something is way too peppy, you know it is a scary thing. I put the headphones around my neck and shut it off for now.

"So how was your last class? I swear Mr. Remington has just gotten more and more boring over the year! And I thought that was impossible!"

"Mine wasn't bad. We just basically got to do whatever we wanted. By the way, I almost got that picture done. I just need to add a few more guys and it's finished," Tim stated proudly.

You see, me being the idiot I am, actually told him of a quote I thought of (A/N Okay I don't remember if I thought of this or someone else did. If someone else did, than sorry I am borrowing it) So many bishies, so little time. I love bishonen, okay more like obsessed with them. My computer is full of pictures, and my room is plastered with pictures of them, not to mention I tend to talk about them almost all the time. Tim being the artist he is came up with the perfect idea for the sentence which included me sitting in the middle of nearly every bishi I had ever said I liked. I knew he was going to make me regret ever talking about them. Oh well, I'll just have to steal it and frame it when he finishes. Tim is a very good artist. I am amazed with how well he does. I wish I could draw like he does.

The bus ride seemed to take forever. I was so used to being home in five minutes that the hour-long ride drove me insane. Tim was the second one off, so I was alone with my music, which was all that I needed. The bus slowly rolled into my driveway, and before it could completely stop, I was already out the door.

"Damn, I forgot how stupid some of those kids are. A reminder of why I NEVER want to ride that thing from hell again!" I ranted.

I walked into my house only to find a note that my parents were going to be gone for the night on an emergency business trip. I smiled; at last I would have the entire house to my self! My parents were hardly ever gone at the same time, but when they were, I reveled in the silence. Being an only child had its perks. I treated myself to a night of hot bishies on the big screen and all the popcorn I could eat. Before I knew it, the clock struck 4:00 AM.

"I guess time really does fly when watching sexy bishies" I sighed. "But sometimes, I really wish they were real. I would kill to meet a hottie with real silver hair!"

I yawned and retreated to my room. I quickly changed and promptly passed out on my queen-sized bed. I realized that I was a lot more tired than I had thought, because before I knew it my eyes had drifted shut, and I was off to dreamland. Little did I know, that the next day would bring the end to my ordinary world.

I groaned as I felt my body begin to awaken. This was vacation damn it! I wasn't getting up yet! I snuggled deeper into my pillow. Since when were my pillows so hard? And warm? I sluggishly opened my eyes only to be greeted by brown hair. Wait, BROWN HAIR! My eyes quickly focused and realized that I was cuddling into someone's shoulder, a GUY'S SHOULDER! HOW THE HELL DID A GUY GET IN HERE! I sat up and gasped.

"Its not possible! You're not even real! But if you aren't real, than how are you here?" I asked the sleeping man.

Apparently, I had awakened him, for no sooner had I finished speaking twin sets of amethyst fluttered open. A look of shock ran across his features.

"Hey babe, uh..What exactly are you doing here…or better yet, where am I?" Asked the beautiful stranger.

Before I had a chance to respond, I felt the cold steel of a gun barrel pressed to my temple.


End file.
